


It's miitopia? This is just a working title.

by Fastgirl01, NotVerySorryHetalian



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastgirl01/pseuds/Fastgirl01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVerySorryHetalian/pseuds/NotVerySorryHetalian
Summary: Just a novelized gameplay of my friends Miitopia.





	It's miitopia? This is just a working title.

Lemme tell you a fun story...it involves me, the last person you'd expect to be a hero, mainly because I have the bravery of a chicken nugget when there's a minor issue but hurt my friends, may the Devil take pity on you because that'll be your only escape. Can't forget about the Dark Lord...He is pretty much the villain and I'm not a big fan of him with the whole face-stealing and friend-kidnapping situation.

Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself.......Let's take it from the top:

 

It's a nice day for a brisk walk in the mountains (despite being an indoors kind of person) and there wasn't a single thing to disturb my walk.....if you count eyes floating down from the ether a normal thing. Probably not.....

Anyway, I was watching this pair of brown eyes fly down and then land on a nearby Rock Moth. It wasn't scary, although its size increasing was intimidating enough. I kinda just stared at it and it stared back until it flapped its wings in a way that made it appear larger.  _THEN_ I ran for the hills or until I reached the nearest town, whichever came first and helped me escape from the Moth. I guess I lost track of where I was running because when I stopped to catch my breath, I recognized none of the area around me.

Luckily,there was a town nearby so I picked my way down the hill to get to my new destination.

The moment I stepped foot in the town, a guide came up and welcomed me to the town of Greenhorne. It was a bit startling, if I'm honest.....

"Good afternoon, Miss! Bit boring today, innit?-" He stretched and yawned. "-What brings you to-*yawn*-to Greenhorne?"

I explained that I had been chased by a monster with human eyes on its' wings, which took the guide man by surprise.

"Monsters with peoples faces?!" He sputtered. I nodded.

"Gyahahahaha!-" He chuckles while I purse my lips. "You're having a laugh!" He laughed a little more.

"Greenhorne is a peaceful place-" the guide explains"- a place to leave your woes behind."

 _Okay, you sir, are getting on my nerves now._ I walked away before I got too upset by that care-free guide. The most i would have done was just look angry, I can't do much in the way of fighting anyways. As I was walking through the town center there was a both that was selling pie and other goods. But there wasn't any flavor pie that I would eat, so I kept moving.

Until this kid comes running up and almost knocks me down to the ground. Fun stuff, almost cracking your head open on the cobblestone street....

The kid didn't even seem to care that he ran into me because he picked himself up and continued running in circles around me, his mother had seen everything and sternly told her child to be more careful and apologized to me on his behalf.

"WHEEEEEEEE! I'M A DRAGON, WHOOOOOOOO-HOOOOO" He hollered and hooted while his mother sighed loudly(again). I kept moving in an attempt to be left alone when the mayor of the town sauntered up and stopped me.

"Hello, adventurer! What brings you to my town?" He bubbled. I decided that the minute he spoke to me that I was not going to trust this man. He had an air of shiftiness and seemed pretty dubious. I didn't even wanna talk, I just wanted to be left alone and sit somewhere quiet.

"Nothing. I'm just passing through so please excuse me.-" I tried walking past him but he moved to still be in my way."-Sir, I just wanna go." While he was stopping me, neither us noticed the sunny, blue sky cloud over and turn stormy and dark. A dark shadow loomed over the town.

"Sorry?" The mayor turned to look up at the sky ans I did as well, finally noticing the dramatic shift in weather. There were townsfolk asking the same question with varying degrees of concern.

_What is that in the sky?_

The mother hushed her child who didn't seem afraid. The care-free guide was scared out of his wits. The lovey-dovey couple I had passed were clinging to each others hands.

_What in the world is that THING?_

Then it laughed and proclaimed in a booming voice. "I am Dark Lord Pitch! Mwahahahahaha!-" The Dark Lord glared down at the town with malicious intent."-I've come to wreak havoc and terror on this world! I think I'm going to start with this town!" With a smirk, he snapped his fingers and stole the faces off a majority of the town. Unfortunately, the mayor blocking my path was spared from the face-stealing. 

The stolen features floated up to the Dark Lord while he gloated at his handiwork. "This'll do nicely for now, I think." and then he left in a flourish of purple mist.

That left me with a realization, a horrible one.  _I am a main character._

 


End file.
